familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Arendtsville, Pennsylvania
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Pennsylvania | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Adams | established_title = Settled | established_date = 1810 | established_title1 = Incorporated | established_date1 = 1896 | government_type = Borough Council | government_footnotes = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 2.11 | area_total_sq_mi = 0.81 | area_land_sq_mi = 0.81 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.00 | area_water_percent = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = 702 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 952 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_sq_mi = 1176.90 | population_note = | timezone = Eastern (EST) | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code_type = Zip code | postal_code = 17303 | area_code = 717 | website = | footnotes = |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 958 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 42-02928 |area_land_km2 = 2.11 |area_water_km2 = 0.00 |population_density_km2 = 454.68 }} Arendtsville is a borough in Adams County, Pennsylvania, United States. The borough lies on Pennsylvania Route 234 and it is well known for its annual Apple Harvest Festival in the fall. The population was 952 at the 2010 census. History Arendtsville was named for John Arendt, an early settler. Geography Arendtsville is located at (39.924548, -77.297132). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics |footnote=Sources: }} As of the census of 2000, there were 848 people, 329 households, and 242 families residing in the borough. The population density was 1,221.0 people per square mile (474.5/km²). There were 340 housing units at an average density of 489.5 per square mile (190.3/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 88.80% White, 1.30% African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 8.61% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 16.04% of the population. There were 329 households, out of which 39.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.3% were married couples living together, 8.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.4% were non-families. 22.8% of all households were made up of individuals, and 13.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.01. In the borough the population was spread out, with 29.5% under the age of 18, 6.6% from 18 to 24, 29.2% from 25 to 44, 19.2% from 45 to 64, and 15.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 101.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.0 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $41,087, and the median income for a family was $43,889. Males had a median income of $28,828 versus $27,813 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $18,256. About 6.3% of families and 10.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.8% of those under age 18 and 1.7% of those age 65 or over. Education Residents of the borough of Arendtsville may attend the local, public schools operated by Upper Adams School District which provides full day kindergarten through 12th grade. By 2013, the District's enrollment declined to 1,669 students in kindergarten through 12th grade. In 2013, Upper Adams School District ranked 276th out of 498 public schools for academic achievement of its pupils, by the Pittsburgh Business Times. In 2012, Upper Adams School District achieved AYP, even though 2 of its schools were in Warning AYP status, due to lagging student achievement. Arendtsville residents may also choose between two local, public charter schools:Vida Charter School and Gettysburg Montessori Charter School. In Pennsylvania, residents may attend public charter schools at no cost to the parents. The tuition is paid by their public school system. By Commonwealth law, since the Upper Adams School District provides transportation for its own students, then the District must provide transportation to any school that lies within 10 miles of its borders. Vida Charter School is a public school located in the Eisenhower Center, 120 E. Broadway, Gettysburg. Vida Charter school offers full day kindergarten through 6th grade. In 2013, Vida Charter School achieved a score 81.1 of out of 100 for student achievement. The score reflects on grade level: reading, science, writing and mathematics achievement. According to the Pennsylvania Department of Education, 2,181 public schools (less than 73 percent of Pennsylvania public schools), achieved an academic score of 70 or higher. Children residing in the borough of Arendtsville may also attend Gettysburg Montessori Charter School which offers full day Kindergarten through 6th grade. This public charter school operated at 120 E Broadway, Gettysburg. The Gettysburg Montessori Charter School achieved Adequate YEarly Progress (AYP) in 2011 and 2012. In 2013, Gettysburg Montessori Charter School achieved a score of 64 out of 100. Arendtsville residents may also apply to attend any of the Commonwealth's 14 public cyber charter schools (in 2013) at no additional cost to the parents. The resident's public school district is required to pay the charter school and cyber charter school tuition for residents who attend these public schools. Residents may also seek admission for their school aged child to any other public school district. When accepted for admission, the student's parents are responsible for paying an annual tuition fee set by the Pennsylvania Department of Education. In 2012, the tuition fees for Upper Adams School District were: Elementary School - $9,182.51, High School - $8,949.98. Arendtsville high school aged students and adults can attend the taxpayer funded Cumberland Perry Area Vocational Technical School for training in the trades and can earn industry certifications. Students attending the school can also earn college credits, while still in high school. Additionally, the school offers a Cooperative Education program where students are placed with an employer in entry-level position to develop job skills while being paid. Lincoln Intermediate Unit #12 provides a wide variety of services to children living in its region which includes Arendtsville. Early screening, special educations services, speech and hearing therapy and many other services like driver education are available. Services for children during the preschool years are provided without cost to their families when the child is determined to meet eligibility requirements. Community members have access to the Harbaugh-Thomas Library in Biglerville; the Adams County Historical Society Library which is located on 111 Seminary Ridge, in Gettysburg; the Adams County Law Library located in the Court House, 117 Baltimore St Rm 305 in Gettysburg and to the statewide PA Power Libraryhttp://www.powerlibrary.org/ which is an online library funded with tax dollars from the state's education budget. At Harrisburg Area Community College Gettysburg Campus, Arendtsville residents have access to college courses at a discounted tuition rate for state residents. Upper Adams School District is not a tax funding district of the College. Residents fund the community college through state tax dollars. References External links *National Apple Harvest Festival Category:Populated places established in 1810 Category:Boroughs in Adams County, Pennsylvania Category:1896 establishments in Pennsylvania